Executive West and the Bewitching Babydoll
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: AU. Jade West is a CEO of a very successful company. Constant work has left little room for a romantic life. When a little break at a local strip club leaves Jade captivated and eager for more she has a lot to learn about her new interest. Will Jade put in the work for a perfect love. Might seem K or T now but It's going to get real M real fast. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Friday night, which was definitely the busiest night in one of the most popular strip clubs; Hollywood Finest. Owned by a rich man known only as Sikowitz, the club was gaining more and more appeal by the day.

Still, tonight was the corporate discount day. Basically, any office parties got a 35% discount. On top of that one lucky man of the business's choosing got a lap dance with the Fridays starlight dancer.

On this particular Friday the Starlight Dancer was for the 4th week in a row, a gorgeous brunette with the most outstanding cheekbones known only as Babydoll. She both hated and loved this job. First she had to move out on her own due to family drama she'd rather forget, but living alone was expensive even with her roommates and working at the diner wasn't helping anything.

So when her best friend Cat suggested working at the club she was at first hesitant... but in one amateur night she made enough tips to pay for her laptop repairs. Her soul came pretty cheap.

And now she got to be the Starlight dancer again. All that meant was that she earned the most tips so she got to dance for some horny old man and earn some more. Oddly enough after the first night, she found she was fond of the attention and mostly the money. The only thing she didn't like was how awkward it was telling people what she did for a living. It was sort of a dealbreaker in starting relationships, but then again this girl wasn't one for love.

Now she was seated and the make up girl, Helen was making her pretty as ever. "I think you'll be happy tonight. Apparently, this small software company is celebrating the boss's birthday. "

"Oh joy! Another birthday." She laughed at her attempt at sarcasm. Damn her genuine nature.

"But baby I heard this boss is a lady and pretty young."

Her ears did perk up at that, considering the age range was usually 46 to 60. "Well, then I'll allow it. It's not as though it really matters. Just so long as she tips and tips well."

"Of course. Now then! All done w shake what your momma gave ya."

She sighed and headed to wait for her call... She just thought about what Helen said. 'Right... The only thing she gave me.'

She turned around and stood in front of the full length mirror. She was dressed in a tight blue ruffled dress. Her make up only emphasized her caramel skin and made her sparkling brown eyes pop. Her hair was long and curled all the way down in front her breasts. Under the dress was a corset. The dress never lasted too long anyway.

With a sigh she smiled, "Well, its almost showtime."

"It sure is Babydoll!" That was the all too familiar squeak of her friend Cat. Her stripper name was Hell's Kitty. She was the Starlight dancer for a period of time only because she purred in clients ears during lap dances. That at first had its merits, but still men preferred the unattainable aspect of the other Strippers. Mainly they preferred Baby Doll.

She smiled and hugged her. "You look great. And you got a lot of tips tonight."  
>The redhead giggled "I felt on fire."<p>

Her girlfriend Sam walked up. She was known SuckerPunch. And got tips despite how scary she was when men looked to much. Really that was another reason Cat lost out on tips. Though there was no confirmation Sam had to have made some threats.

Cat wrapped her arms around her friend and lover as they looked at each other in the mirror. "We're going to make so much money tonight. We're gorgeous and these old men will leave here head over heels in love with us."

Babydoll giggled. "Of course they will."

A/N: Thank you for reading my new story. Many thanks to QuittingTime. They were a big help.

Question: So Hollywood Arts is now a strip club Hollywood's Finest. Would you step in for a bit?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade West was an impressive woman. Only 27 years old and already head of her own software company. One she and her best friend Beck Oliver developed from her room during high school and college. The two had made it onto Forbes. Not the richest people, but enough that an article was written about them. Also their smart stock investments just added to their portfolio.

Getting investors was never an issue with someone as charming as personable as Beck wrapping corporate bigwigs around his finger. Jade mostly stuck to the behind the scenes aspects. She could never whore herself out even half as good as Beck.

Unfortunately her hesitance to engage in most business meetings forced her to spend most of her days with their business manager Robbie Shapiro.

"So sales distribution has been increasing but more focus needs to go towards the manufacturing. We need more investments there as the demand increases."

The raven haired woman rubbed her temples as a tension headache began to form. A common occurrence for Jade these days.. "Shut up! I am not in the mood to go over this for the ten billionth time. Can't you do anything?!"

"But you told me not to make any decisions without your stamp of approval."

"Dammit!" But in her defense she had been on the warpath since her asshole of a girlfriend ended things. Well Jade ended things when she saw her lover fucking some waitress in the bed she bought them!

As her now ex-girlfriend left for the last time, she said. "At least this waitress, spends time with me and not with that damn business of yours."

Robbie managed to clear out before the inevitable throwing started. But the pay was really good so Human Resources never knew about this.

Beck saw the running accountant and knew that he had arrived just in the nick of time.

"How's my grumpy pimp?" He joked as plopped down in one of the comfy leather chairs in her office.

"Whatever. I'm heading home early."

"Fine. But you're tonight you're coming with me. You didn't think you'd have a birthday without me doing something special."

"I don't wanna. I hate birthdays!" Bellowed Jade.

"You need it if you missed the chance to call me a whore."

"Well you already know."

"I'll be by around 8:00, if you're not ready, I'll drag you out. You're going to have some fun if I have to tie you to a chair and make you have some."

At 8:oo Jade heard the buzzer indicating that someone was downstairs. Jade groaned, took one look at the lights of the city from her luxurious penthouse and left.

Downstairs she found a smiling Beck waiting next to a town car. He was the only person who could get away with it. She was soon pushed into a town car.

"What the hell where is your jag?"

"At home. We're getting drunk so you can have fun."

"Fine... Where are you taking me?"

"This club called Hollywood's Finest. Supposed to have the sexiest strippers."

She just sulked... How embarrassing to be caught dead in a legal brothel. Probably was full of crack whores.

Pulling up in front of the building, it didn't look like much. A plain grey cinder block building near the business district. It did have a rather inviting sign over the doorway.

Upon entering her first sensation was the heavy pulse pounding 70's beat of Thin Lizzy's, Jail break.

Jade could see the place was pretty full of people, mostly with business types and a few college students and truckers thrown in.

The room itself was large. Along one wall was a stage that had a platform that ran out at least 1/3 of the way into the room. At the end of the platform was stripper pole.

There was a large bar off to the side and at least 2 smaller stages in the far corners.

It didn't look like much, but she was mildly impressed by the strippers she saw. They were all young and pretty. The last time she was at strip joint, it was a dump with old and tired looking dancers. Currently on the dance main stage was some petite redhead swiveling her hips against the pole. She also noticed various blondes working the floor and two more girls on the smaller stages.

"OK... No crack whores yet."

Beck laughed and smiled when a laying blonde led them to their table right up front of the main stage.

She couldn't sound more uninterested. "We've been expecting you... So sit here." When she saw Cat's third coming to an end she knew she was going to be doing lap dances. "Touch her and die."

Beck just laughed and looked at Jade. "No touching."

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed as the blonde left.

For the most part Jade was entertained until she heard some guy or whatever start talking.

"I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. The time has come for the Starlight Dancer to perform. As always tonight. One lucky birthday guest will enjoy a dance right up on stage. Let's have Jade West to the stage."

As the spot light hit their table and Cat pulled a chair to the stage, Jade simply glared at Beck. "You're dead"

She allowed the redhead to drag her to the seat. She sighed.

The owner Sikowitz continued. "Now let's have the paralyzingly beautiful Baby doll come on out."

Jade quickly scoffed. 'Paralyzingly beautiful? That's a bit much, ha."

A/N Thanks to Quitting Time for help and picking the songs that played.

Question: So who is you're favorite dancer that you met so far? Mine is Hell's Kitty. Just like something about her. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say that Jade West was uncomfortable, was definitely an understatement. Here she was, a well-respected business woman, now in the slums of Hollywood, in a strip club no less, and about to meet the "Starlight Dancer".

Really what was the appeal of the Starlight Dancer? Did firecrackers shoot out of her tits? Why was it such an honor? Did she suck enough dick that she got the prize of degrading herself further. Needless to say, Jade was rather skeptical that she would be impressed by this babydoll.

Soon the club music that was on, suddenly changed to a female cover of Cherry Pie. Jade smirked ever so slightly. The song was already sexual enough but whoever this woman was gave it a slightly more erotic feel.

"Probably some fat aging stripper, way past her prime." Thought Jade cynically.

Next Jade noticed that the stage began to get covered with some blue mist. When it didn't cause her to abruptly cough she was relieved and then she noticed the silhouette in front of her. As Babydoll walked out of the shadows, her hips shifting in time with the song, Jade suddenly felt paralyzed.

Soon the girl was in her lap and grinding against her… She coyly fluttered her lashes and closed Jade's mouth, which had been hanging open with a single finder.. The raven haired woman just eyed her up and down, taking in every detail. Her caramel skin…her long beautiful brown hair..her long legs… how inviting her cleavage. Put together, it made for one extremely young, beautiful Latina. Jade, Much to her shock, was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. She knew nothing about this girl, yet there was something about her soulful brown eyes that drew her in.

For a few more moments, babydoll seductively danced in her lap as Jade could feel her own heart beat faster.

Babydoll then stood up to dance in front of the audience for a bit to earn more tips. Then once again she returned Jade and ripping off her own dress and undoing the corset. The girl backed against the pole and slid down as she pulled the corset down. She then climbed up the pole and spiraled down into the splits. Jade watched as babydoll didn't just use the pole she practically made love to it. By the hoots, howls and cheers from the men present, Jade knew that babydoll knew her stuff.

It did not go unnoticed that she hadn't gotten any tips yet. So once again Babydoll was grinding against Jade and managed to lift her leg up to her head. She gave her a sweet yet seductive smile as continued the dance as if Jade was part of the chair.

Then babydoll leaned in as to kiss Jade, and just as the lips were about to touch, she pulled away and smiled. Jade found herself wanting that kiss more than anything.

The song was nearing its end and Jade realized that she needed to give her money… when space between them closed she took several bills out of her pocket and placed quickly slipped them in her g-string.

Babydoll smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then the song ended and Sam came out to lead Jade off the stage as Babydoll's second song began. That song was "Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6. It wouldn't be until after Babydoll's set that either party would be aware of the three hundred dollar tip in her thong.

Beck smirked at Jade. "Well well well… Look who's having a good time. Looked like you were going go cream yourself right there."

Green eyes rolled as she solidly poked him in the ribs. "Yeah, yeah… She's a good performer... Now shut up." Jade said, trying to cover up the fact that she was very hot and bothered.

Beck mentally congratulated himself for helping his best friend cheer, up as she watched Babydoll dance. She slowly sipped her beer and didn't even think to budge until closing. When babydoll was performing, Jade's eyes never left the sultry Latina's form. The other dancers barely made a blip on Jade's radar. Beck himself was enjoying the show, but he was surprised that Jade showed no signs of boredom. What he didn't realize was that she was mainly watching Babydoll give lap dances and when she wasn't in her line of vision the businesswoman pondered different aspects of the stripper's life.

But most importantly she wanted to know what her name was.

All she knew was, that she was infatuated, plain and simple.

A/N So now you've seen the dance...

So what do you think Jade will do now?

Happy Holidays! Love you guys thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that her birthday had come and gone, it was back to work. Mondays were always crappy, it was as though everyone forgot how to do their job in the two days they were gone. The first hour of work always seemed to be getting things back to normal, Beck was out of the office to finalize deals he made the week before.

This left Jade mostly sorting through the paperwork with Robbie, as always. The stress had been bad enough but now what was increasingly troubling was that it was getting impossible for her to focus.

"So the new equipment is up and running..." Shapiro began.

'I wonder if she wears perfume or that was body wash… Probably perfume… Does she work out just at the club or does she go to the gym a lot to keep up that figure... She had a really tight ass… I'd love to...'

"So does that sound good Miss West?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… sounds good… Go ahead..."

Her day pretty much went on like that. Realistically the company was strong enough that with Robbie's business managing and Beck's new mergers coming through soon the two would be able to make really big money and work would lighten up. But Jade wasn't the type to do nothing so she was always in the office even when all she needed to do was sign some papers and approve checks and budgets. Her stubbornness to constantly work a 9 to 5 day was a constant battle with her last girlfriend. Especially since Beck usually just worked from 10am to 2pm regularly. Now, Jade was putting in 10-12 hour days. It was still a business so of course there were long days and even the occasional Saturday, but Beck always found time for himself… and whatever girl he was seeing that month.

But not Jade she hadn't even really taken a vacation in over two years. Beck had started talking about selling the company and just retiring early… but the idea of not even turning thirty and throwing in the towel was not something Jade would ever give into… Though the idea of maybe getting into a new business was not entirely repulsive. This was getting rather dull… and she could definitely finance anything she wanted to… but this wasn't the right time.

Finally the work day came to an end. "Hmm I could use something to drink after a long day..." She rationalized with herself to justify going to the strip club again.

As soon as she set foot inside, she found a table in the back corner. Her eyes quickly scanned the club floor until she saw her… Babydoll was currently walking around until she found some old geezer to dance on. Jade's jaw clenched watching him practically drool all over her. It was upsetting because she could only hope she didn't look that pathetic.

Cat approached and grinned. "Hi there! Can I dance for you?"

Jade simply shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm going to just watch for a bit."

The redheaded dancer nodded and skipped off before her favorite customer, a 75 year old was there. He kept coming because she reminded him of his dead wife when they were young. If only her hair was brown she'd be her twin.

Babydoll was currently dancing on some twenty something guy when Sam noticed the business woman in the back. She whispered in Babydoll's ear. "Big spender from the other night is back… I think she's waiting for you..."

The Latina fought back a smile to stay in the dance, but at one point she looked at the woman and smiled at her. Jade's heart almost beat out of her chest. She felt how hot her cheeks were… She saw the dancer coming over and she couldn't bear it. Nerves overwhelming her she decided to leave.

While this left Babydoll a bit dumbfounded, she hardly dwelled on it,as she needed to go backstage anyway to get ready for her set in a few minutes.

Despite the fact of how uncomfortable the idea of getting close to Babydoll made her, Jade found herself back there night after night. Each ending with her leaving before Babydoll could get close. Today was Thursday and the second she sat down Babydoll immediately was at her side.

"You're not going to keep playing cat and mouse with me like this every night?"

Now being cornered, she just shook her head and took out more money for a dance. "I'd like a dance."

This was answered with a coy giggle, as Babydoll rested her hands on the back of her chair and started shaking her hips to the song. Once again Jade was mesmerized. She fought every urge to touch her. Despite how badly she wanted to. Towards the end of the song once again over $200 dollars were slipped in the girl's G-string.

As soon as Babydoll went off into the back Jade left the club, only to return night after night.

The next week after losing track of time and staying until closing, Jade found herself rather hungry. There was a diner just two buildings down so she decided to get a quick bite there.

She actually rather enjoyed the burger and wouldn't mind eating here again.

She stayed in her booth until she noticed several girls walking into the diner. Among them was… no… it couldn't be, but it was. Babydoll was just here in the diner. Not in flashy tassels and lingerie, but instead she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Her make-up was off and Jade found her still beautiful, even without all the glitz. Jade guessed they had all gotten off of work and were getting a bite to eat.

After a quick battle with herself, she approached the brunette as babydoll looked over the pies that were in a case on the counter.

"Excuse me.."

As Babydoll looked up her eyes immediately widened.

Knowing there was no going back; Jade started to speak or at least tried to. "Oh… um hi there...I just wanted to say hi. I know you're busy so I'll be quick… I was wondering… if I could maybe get your number."

After an incredibly long pause she just looked up at the business woman. She played with her hair and shook her head.

It was at this point, Jade realized that the confident playful look that was normally in babydoll's eyes, was gone. All she could see now, was surprise, nervousness and fear. The look in her face reminded Jade somewhat of a scared animal that had suddenly been cornered.

"No. I'd rather not. Sorry." Babydoll said, her voice shaking.

Not having dated in a long time, it was hard enough to approach her. Jade at this point, sadly realized that she had invaded the woman's personal space and probably scared the crap out of her. She felt like she was being a total creep and stalker, the kind of people she herself hated.

It was then she looked over Babydoll's shoulder and became aware of several of the other dancers from the club sitting at a nearby table. They were all glaring at her disapprovingly.

Suddenly feeling utterly humiliated, Jade averted her gaze from Baby doll and quickly stammered. "I I I'm so sor Sorr sorry,"

Jade then tossed a 20 on the counter and hurried out before she burst into tears.

Tori stood there for a moment, then turned back to her friends.

A/N: So... That was awkward... How do you think Jade will recover from this. Thank you Quitting Time. And I hope everyone had fun last night. I hope 2015 gives you everything you deserve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade drove home from the diner in shambles. In her mind, she kept going over and over the encounter trying to figure out how she could have approached babydoll, without looking like a complete stalker.

Regardless of what she could have done differently, Jade realized that she'd totally blown it. She was utterly taken with the mysterious baby doll and all her dreams of getting close were dashed.

The next day, feeling crushed and depressed she pulled herself together and went to work. Once there, she buried her emotions and threw herself headlong into working long hours.

Every time babydoll managed to creep into her mind she simply pushed it down and redoubled her work efforts. Her emotions did managed to creep to the surface in the form of having less patience than she normally did. Robbie, Beck and her co-workers learned quickly to do their best to stay on her good side.

She of course, avoided the club and had no intention of going back.

About 2 and a half weeks after the incident at the diner, Jade was working Late with Beck. They were going over financial statement while eating Chinese food.

Things had gone in a very businesslike manner, when Beck suddenly said out of the blue.

"I saw that girl you liked at the club last night. I went there with my buddy Mark."

Jade who was writing and not looking up briefly tensed, but managed to not react otherwise.

"That's nice." Jade who, flashing back to an acting class in high school, covered up her surge of guilt by acting uninterested.

"She asked about you."

Hearing that was so surprising for Jade, she actually broke her pencil. Looking up and still trying to cover her emotions she said. "I doubt she'd remember me."

Beck shrugged and took a bite of his egg roll. "She did, said you were quite regular for a bit. But you stopped coming. She actually asked if you were ok."

This time, Jade couldn't cover her surprise. "She did? What did you tell her?"

"Yeah. I just told her that you were working a lot. I only spoke to her for a minute, but I thought I'd pass along. You should go again, get one of those lap dances."

Jade slowly shook her head. "Maybe I will."

It was already late and realizing that Babydoll had actually asked about her, completely destroyed her train of thought. Less than 20 minutes later she told Beck she was tired and was going home.

As she sat in her car she found herself debating. "Should I go home or should I go there."

She thought she would be completely unwelcome there. Was this some kind of trick. Perhaps she wanted to lure her in so she could get revenge for scaring her.

After a moment Jade dismissed that paranoid thought. "I'd left, hadn't come back, hadn't bothered her again. 99.9% of all girls would simply be content to be left alone. Plus she didn't seem like the revenge type.

"Why did she ask about me?" Jade found herself thinking as she put the car in drive and sped out of the parking garage.

She had driven three blocks when she realized that she was not heading home but had started to drive directly to the club. Still having no idea what this was about, Jade continued.

She arrived at the club a few minutes later and parked her Porsche. It was 5 full minutes before she could get the courage to get out of the car. Once she did she made her way slowly to the front door and entered.

Her first sensation was the hard rock beat of Bryan Adam's "One night love affair."

"5 dollar cover." Said the huge and rather bored looking bouncer.

Jade paid the cover and slowly walked in, paying particular attention to the reaction of the dancers and bartenders.

"Will I be kicked out? Was this a mistake?"

Needing to take the edge off she went to the bar, ordered a shot of 100 proof Rumple Minze and a beer.

As she pounded down the shot she spotted the red haired dancer, one of the ones with babydoll that night. She was dancing on one of the small stages and much to Jade's surprise, smiled faintly.

Still a bit nervous, Jade sat at her normal corner table and sat down. With a grown sense of anticipation she waited for babydoll to appear. About 15 minutes later, the Latina who so captured Jade's attention came on to the Gary Wright song. "Dream weaver" and started her set.

Again Jade was taken away by how she moved, her beauty and everything else. About halfway through the 2nd song of her 3 song set, Babydoll finally looked over and spotted the nervous looking Jade.

Upon seeing babydoll look at her, Jade tried to smile but was too nervous to do so. However babydoll smiled back, only puzzling Jade further.

Jade continued to watch and after babydoll's 3rd song, she got off the stage and walked up to the various patron's watching so they could tip her. They would slip a small tip in her g string and in return she'd say thanks and shake her hips seductively.

Jade at this point noticed that babydoll's path around the tables seemed to place her very last.

As babydoll approached, a curious smile on her face, the music almost seemed to get louder.

The lyrics of the song, which was "Edge of a Broken Heart" by the female 80's metal band Vixen seemed to ring in her ears.

I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
>I don't wanna fall, I don't wanna crawl<br>I been living on the edge of a broken heart  
>Don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye<p>

"Am I going to get some sort of kiss off." Thought Jade as the song continued.

As Babydoll finally reached her shoulders Jade immediately began to apologize.

"Look about the other nigh….."

But Jade was cut off by babydoll putting a single finger over lips as she shook her breasts right in her face.

All Jade could do is gaze into babydoll's eyes and at least look apologetic. Finally she slipped a 5 dollar bill in babydoll's g-string.

"If you want to talk, buy a private dance." Whispered babydoll, before she twirled and walked backstage.

Jade then went to the bartender and purchased a private dance. It seemed the club had a few private rooms and after putting down 50 dollars for 20 minutes she was told to wait for babydoll to be ready.

About a half an hour later, one of the waitress's came up and said. "Babydoll is ready. Oh and don't take offense, but this warning goes out to everyone. All she has to do is make one signal and you'll have 3 bouncers on top of you in about 15 seconds so behave. Follow me."

Jade was led out of the main bar and down a dark corridor to a door marked #1. "She's in there, you have 20 minutes, we do time it. Any questions?"

"I could use another beer?"

"She's got that for you already. You can go."

Jade entered a small round room with a long leather couch that ran along the edge. In the center of the room was a small stage with a pole in the center.

The whole room was lit by a crimson light and in the center of the room was babydoll who was already dancing to the song "Kiss me Deadly" by Lita ford.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, babydoll swung around the pole seductively and smiled. "I've got a beer for you on the edge of the stage, it's on me.

Suddenly feeling nervous again Jade walked up and grabbed the beer. "Look, I'm really sorry about the other night."

"I know." Said babydoll as she leaned in for another almost kiss. "She could tell, you looked horrified. Let me explain something. In here, I'm babydoll, I have friends and protection, outside these walls, I'm someone else."

"Can I ever know that other person?" Said Jade, as she sat down.

Babydoll gave a cryptic smile. "I don't want to talk about her. She's not here right now. You're with babydoll. You're going to answer my questions though."

Jade was definitely intrigued, so she sat down and nodded as she looked up to the girl, letting her green eyes peer into the other's. "Ask away. I'm all yours."

Baby doll had an almost playful grin as she thought of questions. "Why don't you ever get dances from the other girls?"

"They aren't you." There was no hesitation as Jade answered.

"Do you want to do this forever?" Jade said right after.

Babydoll pressed against her and shook her head as she shifted her index finger. "Ah ah ah. I ask the questions. If you behave well... I'll answer one of yours... If it's the right kind of question."

As a hand ran through her raven colored hair she simply nodded.

"What do you do?"

"I own a company. The details are boring but I am thinking of a change... Possibly."

"Do you only come here for me?"

"Yes. I was dragged here for my birthday. I hated it here until I saw you. You're so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off you."

Babydoll swung seductively around the pole. "Thank you.

As the song changed Tori moved to her lap. Jade moved her arm to hold her only for it to be put back.

"No touching..."

As the songs went on, Babydoll thought of questions the woman quickly answered. Some were odd and seemed quite random, some were quite personal.

"What was the name of your 4th grade teacher?"

Jade scrunched her face in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything."

After shaking her breasts in Jade's face, Babydoll said cryptically. "Maybe nothing, maybe everything. You will answer my questions."

"Mrs. Hillard."

"When was your last period." Babydoll asked casually as she swung around the pole.

That question flustered Jade a bit. Periods were not usually something you talk about with people you've just met. Jade found herself not only blushing, but somewhat hesistant to talk about such a personal matter.

"I'm waiting." Babydoll said as she continued to dance.

"A week ago." Answered Jade quickly, letting some of her embarrassment show.

Babydoll smiled. "Good. That wasn't that hard. Now tell me, what kind of pad do you use."

To Jade's increasing discomfort, Babydoll asked a series of questions about Jade's cycle, before abruptly switching to another subject.

"What's the capital of Washington?"

"Huh?"

"It's question you're supposed to answer them."

"I don't know.

Babydoll frowned, but kept dancing rather seductively. "You really should know your state capitals. I expect you to be able to answer that next time.

There were more questions which were strange, obscure and random. They had the effect of keeping Jade off balance and after a while Jade sensed that's exactly what Babydoll was doing. At one point, Jade was even asked if she had a one night stand. Jade answered truthfully, which was yes.

She fully expected to be asked for full details of the encounter. But was simply asked. "What color rug did they have in their bathroom."

Jade couldn't remember.

"What's your favorite thing in the world?"

"Scissors. I love scissors. I collect them. I have one on me at all times. My favorite movie the scissoring."

Baby doll moved off her lap and danced some more. Jade was simply transfixed.

More questions were asked and Jade answered them.

"You've been good... So try to ask a question." Said baby doll as the 20 minutes were nearly up.

Talking with her assured her that she really wanted her. She decided to be bold and stood up to close the space between them. "Why did you ask Beck about me? Did you want to see me again or did you miss the tips?"

She blushed. It was brief but Jade knew in that instance that at least a small part of the dancer wanted her.

Baby doll composed herself... "You and her had just ended things on a bad note and She wanted to fix that. " she winked and started to head out. "But... If you really like this just get another dance."

A/N: So Jade didn't completely mess it up... But what's with Baby doll? Does she multiple personality disorder? Lol no.

But question: Will Babydoll and Jade's relationship progress fast or slow.

Thank you for reading and thank you QuittingTime


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the last three weeks now Jade came to Hollywood's Finest at 6:30pm every night Babydoll was working to get a private dance. Each dance was the same a beer was waiting for her, random questions ranging from personal to just incredibly odd, and with Jade one question closer to the girl she was getting desperate to know.

Today as Jade was taking a lunch break to shop at boutique for a dinner party later in the weekend, she noticed a familiar face across the street. There she was… Babydoll was leaving a book store. Once again when their eyes met the latina looked as a deer in the headlight. Jade badly wanted to say hi, but she didn't want another repeat of their first encounter. She controlled herself, simply smiled and waved before heading back to her car as she was originally headed.

Still that night Jade was back at the club eager for this dance. When she arrived to the room Babydoll wasn't dancing already. Jade went to sit down. The brunette smiled and went to her lap to begin dancing.

"Bubblegum or Gummi Bears?"

Jade smiled and tapped her chin… "Hmm… I'll say Gummi Bears. You have to spit out gum and that gets irritating."

Babydoll approved and now was shaking her tassels in front of Jade. "Why didn't you say hi to her today?"

"I waved. I thought I was very polite."

"But… you didn't come over to talk to her."

Jade smirked and wrapped an arm around her. Much to her surprise her hand wasn't moved. "Did you want me to talk to her?"

"I didn't say that… I just meant she was curious."

"Well… frankly I haven't been given permission to meet her yet. So I decided to wait on that."

The dance continued and Jade found she enjoyed it even more finally having been able to touch the girl.

Once again their private session ended. "Oh Miss… One last thing..."

Jade turned around, "Yes?"

"Don't think touching me is going to become some regular thing."

This was answered with a smirk and nod. "I'd never dream of it."

Another few dances passed and Jade was headed toward the back room for her dance. However she noticed Babydoll was giving some random man a lapdance… Since she no longer watched her dancing for others it was something she was able to ignore… and now here it was right in her face.

She waited to be led to the private room… Enough time passed for her to finish three tequila shots.

Babydoll was dancing when Jade stepped in. "Sorry to have kept you waiting..."

Jade simply sat down and didn't look at her…

Babydoll went to her lap and gave her another almost kiss. "Oh come on now.. You're not getting jealous are you?"

"No… I'm not jealous… it was just bad customer service on your part… That's all..."

"Oh… Well I am sorry… But I'm all yours now right?"

Jade shrugged… "Just dance… I'm not in the mood to answer your questions today."

"Hey… Wait a minute… Let's be clear… I am here for everyone… Don't get all pissy when I work. This is a business."

"You keep bringing it up… I haven't said anything..."

"Well you can't anyway!"

Jade stood up and looked at her… "You seem more bothered than me..."

"I'm not bothered but you're not acting like you usually do… Maybe I was wrong to start this with..."

"Oh get off it… According to you Nothing Started and Nothing ever will start! I know the game… You're a paid tease and I just keep coming back… I know it's never going anyway, Right?!"

"No! I never said it isn't going anywhere… You're the only person I talk to like this!"

Babydoll finally noticed how she was acting and Jade watched her cheeks get hot. Of course the executive wasn't going to let this slide…

"I'm sorry… I overreacted..."

Jade closed the space between them… "Yes… you did… Because you want this..."

"What?"

The woman pulled her close and crashed her lips against her. All emotion on the Latina's face simply faded into lust and want and she moaned and wrapped her arms around her client. As their tongues swirled together Jade was only made more aware of the heat growing between them. Much to her chagrin, she stopped.

Jade pulled locked eyes with the dancer… "I really want you Babydoll… but I want to know that other girl even more… So let's stop it right here."

A/N: Things definitely got hot and heavy... Well almost. Maybe Babydoll isn't the only tease. *rimshot*

Question: Even though Jade needs to suck up her jealousy given the nature of Babydoll's job, but can you sympathize? Would you be jealous seeing your Babydoll grinding on all kinds of strangers every night?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the heated kiss the two shared Babydoll hurried to change and get ready for her set. Cat was giggling as Sam nibbled her neck.

"Sam! We can't right now… My little old man is going to be waiting..." She said between soft moans and giggles.

Sam frowned"But you're gonna have mama wait?"

The two exchanged a kiss as Cat wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. The blonde's hand slid down to her kitty's hips as she pushed her back against the wall.

Another dancer in the club walked up to them. She went simply by the stage name Lacey, though her real name was Molly. She let a hand run through her shoulder length lilac hair. Her bangs were chopped and covered her tattooed eyebrows. As one of the more busty dancer, she often sported different fetish costumes. Today she wore a tight latex nurse outfit with laced stockings with red crosses down the sides she pulled Sam off the redhead. Molly approached the lovebirds with pursed lips emphasizing her Monroe piercing.

Molly smirked as she pulled the blonde off the other. "Down Mama… Kitty has a guest waiting in the private room. That geezer is older than the hills, Lord knows how much time he has left." It was a running pool among the girls about how many lap dances until he kicked the bucket.

Sam stole one more kiss before spanking Cat as she went to her client. Molly leaned against the wall. "Is Babydoll making rounds?"

"You know she's with that new regular..."

"I don't know how I feel about that… I've seen her… she's hot enough to get laid, why the hell does she waste her cash here?"

"Well rumor has it she has cash to burn. Some rich chick... Anyway… I think she wants to whisk her away from this place and spoil her… I keep telling her to milk it for what she can...I got almost a 500 out of that hedge fund guy before he wised up."

Molly rolled her eyes… "She wouldn't do that…."

"Oh that's right I forgot… you're still holding the torch right?"

Babydoll emerged in a red ruffled corset and looked in the mirror to check her makeup. "Hey Sam… Molly."

Molly walked over to Tori and leaned in close. "You're still going to be pouty with me?"

The Latina frowned… "No… I'm not pouty with you... "

Sam rolled her eyes and was going to leave. Everyone knew that Molly had the serious hots for Babydoll. But Babydoll always politely dodged her advances. Sam guessed that Babydoll did so to not make waves. But the thing was getting old, at least as she was concerned.

"Molly quite while you're behind." Sam quipped

Looking over at Babydoll, Sam noticed something.. .… Hey.. What's with your face Babydoll… you look… different..."

"No..." Babydoll said as her cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

Sam walked a bit closer… Her eyes widened. "You hooked up with rich chick…!"

"Her name is Jade!..." Her voice shrank… "And no… I wouldn't hook up with a client."

"You'd better not! It's against the rules." Warned Molly, as she walked away.

Sam smirked. "You did… Well, you did something… You have a weird look to you right now… So tell me what happened or else..."

Learning never to inquire about the "or else's" she sighed and surrendered… "She kissed me… and I liked it… but only a little bit..."

The blonde didn't buy that for a second. "Well congratulations. As long as it's on your terms I approve. Think of all the gifts… I bet one of her shirts costs more than all your tips in a night."

The brunette frowned… "I don't know how I feel about that… Besides… I mean… it'll be awkward now… How can I tell her not to touch me anymore when she did..."

"Hmm… well see how she behaves the next dance. If you like it then tell her you want her or something. But if you don't then just sick the bouncers on her."

She was unsure but nodded… "I guess we'll see."

In any event, whatever she decided she would have to decide after her dance.

The next night she anxiously danced as she waited for Jade to come back. She felt her heart racing when she walked in. She casually smiled raised a brow and started on her beer.

Babydoll moved to her lap for an almost kiss. She lingered a bit, part of her wanting another kiss, a smaller part fearful of the repercussions. To her surprise she was left sitting. But Jade did touch her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

'Am I alright? Is she just going to pretend like it never happened? I guess I trained her too well… But now what?'

Babydoll simply started to grind. "I'm fine… Uhm… Would you be a boy for a day if you could?"

Jade grinned, relieved that she was back to normal. "Most definitely. It would be a lot less of a struggle."

"Good answer..." She took a bit of time to think of a question…

"I want to know her name... "

"Huh?"

"I really want to pace things on your terms, especially when it comes to meeting her, but I'm curious about her name… It's really all I can think about… Here you are.. the beautiful baby doll but I really can't invest in your performance..."

Babydoll momentarily lost her composure as she weighed her desires against the possible consequences, but soon regained her usual confidence look. "You can meet her for coffee tomorrow night, but one cup only. If it goes well and I approve… then I'll tell you her name. Not the place next door, There's a coffee shop about 6 blocks from here on Cumberland, it's called Sunrise coffee shop. Be there after close at 2:30 AM."

The executive smiled and sipped her beer. "Alright… Sounds good."

The dance continued normally with the typical barrage of questions until it was over. Then Jade gently slid the 50 dollar tip under Tori's g-string. In the process of doing that, Jade's pale fingers gently ghosted over Tori's thigh, causing her to shudder slightly.

A moment later and Jade as gone, leaving Babydoll alone in the private room. Before heading back to the dressing room she sat down to collect her thoughts. With each session Babydoll found it harder and harder keep herself composed. More and more she simply wanted to be herself. But that scared her.

"What if she doesn't like who I really am?" Thought babydoll.

Looking up she gazed at herself in the mirror, taking time to study her own face.

"You want her, don't you?" Babydoll said.

"Well now's your chance."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next night, Jade came to the club excited. She was finally going to meet Babydoll's alter ego.

As she entered the club and was walking up the bar to pay for her private dance, a dancer in a tight leather dominatrix outfit with shoulder length lilac hair came up to her in a most seductive fashion.

"I'm Lacey and Tonight's your lucky night. I'll give you a discount on a private dance. Double the time same price. Let me dominate you and you I promise you won't regret it."

Jade shook her head and walked away. "No thank you. I'm here to see Babydoll."

Molly/Lacey grumbled and under her breath muttered. "Of course you are."

Soon Jade was in the private room with babydoll and her beer, being subject to mind-blowingly seductive dances and the most bizarre questions.

"If you could have anyone die and get away with it, who would it be?"

Jade scrunched half her face and looked up briefly. "I have to limit it to just one, cause I've got a pretty long list."

Babydoll chuckled as she gave Jade yet another almost kiss. "Good enough."

"Is she looking forward to meeting me?" Asked Jade.

Babydoll paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes she is. But let ME warn you. If you treat her badly, upset her or are rude, I will make you regret it. I'm very protective of her you know."

Jade smirked, "Perish the thought."

The night went on, with Babydoll deflecting any further questions about her alter ego or their date.

Jade found herself looking more and more forward to the date and as her dance ended, smiled and slipped babydoll her usual 50.

"Wish me luck, I'll tell you how it went tomorrow."

Jade then left the private room and looked at the time on her phone. "It was only 10:45. She was tempted to stay at the bar and drink, but she didn't want to show up drunk. So she instead went back to her office and did some work.

At 2:10 Am, all the dancers were done for the night and headed out of the back door. Babydoll walked out with Cat thinking about her date.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking over she could see it was Molly.

"Hey wanna get something to eat. My treat.

"No thank you. Maybe next time. I'm tired and heading home."

"Ok then. Next time." Said Molly with a gracious smile.

Babydoll then walked to her car and drove off. What she didn't notice was Molly watching her leave and noting the fact that she was turning out of the driveway in the opposite direction she almost always went when she was done.

About that time, Jade looked at the clock on her wall and realized if she didn't leave now she'd be late, so she then hopped in her Porsche and drove to the coffee shop.

As she entered, she realized she was nervous and excited. Much more nervous and excited than any time she was with Babydoll.

The coffee shop was a typical affair, a counter, booths, nothing special. Looking around she could see it was about half full. Some of the people looked like bar goers having a late night snack. Several of the others appeared to be truckers. For a moment she thought she'd been stood up until she looked and could see Babydoll or at least the person she was outside the strip club sitting in a nearby booth.

She was dressed in Jeans, a Taylor Swift T-Shirt and green windbreaker. Seeing Jade she smiled nervously and waived.

Eagerly she walked up and sat down. "Hi."

"Hello."

Jade thought for a moment, quickly going over the list of things she could say. She really wanted to pick the best one.

"Um…I'm not sure what to call you. You're not babydoll, at least at the moment and I haven't earned the right to know your name. What would you like me to call you in the meantime?"

She thought for a moment, looking very different than she looked only a few hours ago. Jade thought she looked softer, more feminine and at least in her mind, more beautiful and mysterious.

"You're right, I'm not babydoll, but she's here in spirit, so call me BD."

Jade stuck out her hand and smiled. "Well Hello BD, I'm Jade. It's a pleasure to meet you."

BD smiled and returned the handshake. "It's nice to meet you to… Care to join me."

This was answered with the executive sitting down. Part of her couldn't deny how awkward this was… Some sort of blind date.

The latina casually took another small sip. "So what do you do? Babydoll wasn't very satisfied with your answer..."

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to give you the same answer. It's very boring. I enjoyed it before… but it's getting old. Just a job now..."

This received a head shake… "Can't I decide if I'm bored?"

"Fine. It's a computer software company. We merge with larger companies and mass produce the software. Then we gather technicians to install the softwares in other large and small offices. The software specifically helps with marketing and presentation. The company also has a separate firm that for the clients that want to buy it we set up their whole design marketing set up and their distribution."

The brunette simply let out a giggle. "Alright you win. That was boring..."

"Besides… I'm definitely more curious about you… I heard you like to sing? Is that just a hobby or do you hope to do it professionally?"

"I'd love to be able to sing for a living… I don't know if I want to be really famous. I'd like to eat a sandwich in peace."

"Well I'm sure you'll at least be successful."

"I don't… Well… why was it so important to meet me?"

"To be honest, at first I just found you breathtaking… and at the diner… had things gone differently it would have been more about sex. I had ended a relationship and was nervous enough getting back into the dating field. But something about you personally intrigues me and I'm glad Babydoll could bring us together to meet like this."

"So… am I just a rebound."

"No. I cared about Marisol, but towards the end we had grown apart and it had been over for a while. When things ended I was hurt and angry… but I knew it was coming in any event."

BD sighed and nodded… "Alright..."

Jade tried to be reassuring. She placed a hand on top of hers. "BD... You're really special to me. I have never tried this hard..."

"So when the chase is over you'll move on"

She chuckled. "You're not the first to play hard to get I just don't usually play the game... You're much more than a prize though."

"Than what am I?"

It was hard for the executive to not notice how unsure this girl was of herself. In constant need of validation it seemed.

Jade's eyes softened and were less playful before she went to sit on the same side of the booth as her.

"You're a mysterious and beautiful woman that I want to learn everything about." She said softly as she brushed some hair behind the student's ear.

BD bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs nervously before looking back to her gaze...

"I really can't take getting hurt... But you're really hard to ignore..."

Soon BD began to tear. All Jade could do was hold her close and provide comfort.

"I won't hurt you... I could never hurt you."


End file.
